Behind The Bars
by MissBundy
Summary: A story about woman named Jennifer who is sentenced to jail for 5 years. She is the first female inmate in Fox River. My first fic so be nice. I suck at summarys. Please read. MichaelOC
1. Default Chapter

This story is about Jennifer who was sentenced to jail for 5 years because of a murder.  
I know that there ain't any female inmates in Fox River but she is a special case.

She's about 23 year old quite pretty woman with brown hair and eyes.

This is my first story so be nice. I've got 5 chapters done and i'll write some more soon.

Ok. Here's the first chapter. She arrives in prison. It's really short.

The handcuffs were hurting Jennifer's wrists, but that didn't matter anymore.  
Nothing did.

She didn't know how was she supposed to survive in there.

Soon she would be locked inside that building with murderers, pedophiles, rapists and other criminals.

She was feeling so empty right now. She just wanted to close her eyes and find the inner peace.

Everything felt so wrong.  
She just wanted to leave this horrible world and it's cruelties.

She couldn't take this much longer.  
Once she will be inside those walls everything would be over.

She wanted it to be over sooner..she just couldn't do it. She was too scared.

The bus stopped and the guard yelled: "Okay we're there!"  
Jennifer looked out of the window. All the inmates were outside.

"Everybody out!" the guard yelled as the doors opened.

Here we go then Jen thought to herself and stepped out of the car.


	2. Rough Welcome

Jennifer was talking with the warden about her situation.

Jennifer didn't have to share the cell with anybody and there was always a guard near if some one would come too close.  
Jen wasn't really paying attention.

She was feeling so empty. So lost. She knew that sooner or later some one would rape and maby kill her.  
Soon the warden was finished.  
He looked at Jen who was just looking at her cuffed hands.  
He was about to say something but he deicided to keep quiet.  
He nodded to the C.O who then grabbed Jen's hand and they walked away.  
Jen glanced at the C.O and his name tag. Robert Hudson.  
Jen hadn't seen him before. People were talking about a new C.O. maby this was him.  
Well she couldn't think that much longer "Well lookie here.  
A rookie C.O. and a new pretty face" she heard a man with a southern accent.  
She had heard many things about this 'T-Bag'. Before she could do anything T-Bag's crew was beating shit out of the C.O.

When he was lying there. His lip was bleeding. Jen bent down and tried to find the keys so she could get rid of her handcuffs.  
"Looking for these sweetie?" T-Bag was right behind her showing the keys.   
"Give them to me T-Bag" she said even she knew that he wouldn't give them that easily.  
"Whoa not so fast. Let's have some fun before that" he grinned.  
"Over my dead body" she said, kicked T-Bag in the stomach and ran to the cells. She was just walking over a cell with a sheet hanging on the way when someone pushed her in there and before she could say anything, he covered her mouth with his hand and told her to be quiet.  
It wasn't T-Bag but she had seen him before.  
John Abruzzi the mafia boss.  
He slowly took his hand away from her mouth.  
"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you" he calmed her down.  
"Maby you should sit down for a while. I have to go and check one thing.  
Just stay here" he said and left.  
Jen was calming down and suddenly someone tossed the rookie C.O. into the cell.  
After that a familiar face walks in.


	3. The Hole

"Well look who's here", T-Bag grinned at Jen.

Just when he was about to sit next to her the rookie C.O. accidently moved the toilet and behind that was a hole.

"What the hell.." T-Bag started but then Abruzzi came in.

"Hey. What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" he asked.

Just when T-Bag was about to open his mouth, Michael and Sucre came out of the hole.

Michael was just staring at them. He seemed shocked. 

For a moment he just stared at  
T-Bag, Abruzzi, the rookie C.O. and the new girl.

Michael looked at her. He seemed very concerned.  
Everybody was quiet.

But soon T-Bag opened his mouth "I assume that you my dear "friends" are going through that hole..but you see either i'm through that hole with you or I'm gonna sing like Johnny Cash".

Jen could see that Abruzzi was getting nervous.

"Listen fish, there is no way i'm taking that sick pervert with me" he said to Michael.

He just sighed and rubbed his head.  
All of sudden Lincoln brushed into the cell.

Michael seemed very releaved. "Linc i need to talk to you." Michael said and went outside the cell with his brother.

While Michael and Lincoln were gone everybody were quiet.

T-Bag and Abruzzi just stared at each other. Sucre seemed very worried and scared. He looked at Jen and the C.O.

She was watching the brothers. She tried to hear what they were talking about but she couldn't hear anything 'cause they were talking so quietly.

Soon Lincoln looked at her and she quickly turned her head.  
They talked for a while and came back.

They were both quiet.  
Lincoln looked at Jennifer but didn't say anything.  
She could see that there was something bothering him.

"Ok Linc..maby you should go back before someone notices anything." Michael said and hugged his brother and watched him go through the hole.

Michael was quiet for a while but then said  
"Abruzzi will come with me. T-Bag and Sucre, you'll leave here. And no one touches these two." he said to T-Bag and Sucre.

He looked at Jen and she could tell that he felt sorry for leaving her there with T-Bag.

He just sighed and left Jen, the rookie guard, Sucre and T-Bag alone in the cell.


	4. The Hole pt2

Jennifer sat in the bed. Her hands still cuffed.  
There she was.. in a cell with two prisoners.  
There wasn't much she could do.

It would be too dangerous to try to get out of the cell to her own.

The other inmates were still rioting.  
She was so deeply in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sucre watching her.

Jen's hands were still cuffed and she nearly jumped when Sucre finally asked her "Where are the keys for those?" he asked pointing at the handcuffs.

"T-Bag" Jen said quietly.  
Sucre went over to T-Bag and told him to give the keys.

"Whoa whoa..we're just going to uncuff this little girl and let her run to god knows who and tell everybody about this hole.  
I don't think so" he said looking at Jen.

"Just give me the keys T-Bag" Sucre said getting angrier.

"Oh you're making the rules now ese?"  
"Well it's my house. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there is" T-Bag said looking Sucre straight in the eye.

Right then Jen saw something in his pocket.

Something shiny. Maby a key.  
Doesn't seem like a good idea Jen. But then again what can i loose? she thought to herself, sighed and quickly grabbed the keys form T-Bags pocket.

Both T-Bag and Sucre noticed this.  
"Now that wasn't very wise sweetie was it? I suggest you give them back to me" he said with a grin on his face.

"Don't touch her" Sucre warned and approached Jen.

"Look. I'm not going to hurt you. Just give me the key ok?" he looked at Jen.

"How do i know i can trust you?" Jen asked.  
"No one is going to hurt you ok? Just give me the keys so i can get those handcuffs off. You can trust me ok?".

She looked at him.  
He looked like he was talking the truth.  
She sighed and gave him the keys.  
He nodded and said "I'm going to take the cuffs of but you have to promise me that you'll stay here until Michael comes back. I'll make sure no one will hurt you. Ok?"  
Jen nodded and Sucre took the cuffs off.  
"Thanks" she said quietly.

After a short moment of silence Jen was getting nervous.  
There were no marks of Michael.  
Finally she deicided to ask "Should Michael be here soon?"  
"At any moment. If everything goes right" Sucre said sounding a bit worried.  
Why isn't Michael already there? What is taking so long?  
Jen wanted Sucre to go see if everything is ok but she didn't want to be left alone with T-Bag.

She was getting more worried "Souldn't you check if something is wrong?" she asked surprised that she just said that.

Sucre sighed knowing that Michael should be there already.  
I'll go see if Fish needs some help. I'll be right back" he said trying not to sound too worried.

He was about the leave the cell..  
"please don't" the C.O begged.  
Sucre looked at the him.  
"Sorry" he said and left feeling very guilty leaving him there with T-Bag.  
T-Bag looked at him and grinned.


	5. The Plan

Jen was in Michael's cell with the rookie C.O and T-Bag.  
T-Bag was reading the C.O's license.

Jennifer tried not listen to him.  
T-Bag noticed her "something wrong sweetpea?" he looked at her.  
"Hmm let me think about it. No it's nothing, right now i just have to stay in a same cell with some fcking pedophile and a murderer. Oh everything's just fine" she said angrily.

T-Bag chuckled. "Women. I just don't understand them sometimes" he said to the C.O and continued examing his wallet.

What is taking so long? Where's Michael she thought to herself.  
Just then she could see the toilet move and Michael came back with Abruzzi.

Abruzzi pushed T-Bag outside the cell to the railings.  
"I didn't touch them ok? Ask them"  
"Jennifer, we need to talk" she quickly turned around.

It was Michael Scofield brother of Lincoln Burrows.  
Why did he want to talk to her?  
"I think that you should come over here" he walked to the hole.  
She looked at his deep blue eyes.

She could tell that she could trust him.  
"Come on. No one will hurt you. I just need to talk to you and this is not a good place".

She looked at T-Bag and Abruzzi then Michael.  
"Ok" she said quietly and followed Michael through the hole.

They had to crawl for a while until they could walk.  
She looked around.  
What is this place? So it's true. They are escaping. But why did Michael want to talk to me? she was sapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sucre and a wall with a huge hole in it.

"Michael. What is this?" she asked staring at the wall.  
Before Michael could answer Sucre pulled him aside.

They were obviously talking about something she wasn't supposed to hear.  
She stared at the hole and nearly jumped when she heard Michael's voice behind her.

"We're escaping"  
"What?" she nearly yelled.  
"Are you insane? if you get caught you'll get 5 more years. Michael are you insane?"

"I know i can't force you to come with us but i already promised to Veronica to get you out of here"

She gasped. "Veronica? Veronica Donovan? How do you know her?"  
"I'll explain that to you later. The reason i asked you to come here is because i need a favor"

She looked at him with a concerned look on her face.  
"Listen. I'll explain you everything when the time is right"

"Michael you can explain this all to me right now"  
He sighed. "No Jen i can't tell you that yet. The time isn't rigt ok"

"What are you talking about? If the time isn't riht now then when is it?"  
"When we're outside these walls" he said looking at her straight in the eye.  
She sighed.  
"Michael i'm not going to spend another five years in this place ok? I don't want to be part of this"  
She was just about to walk away but Michael took her by the wrist

"Listen Jennifer. I'm not going to make you come with us but i already promised to Veronica that i'll help you out of this place ok.  
You can leave if you want to but i'm just asking you to think about this" Michael let her wrist go.

For her surprise she did't leave. She stood there in front of Michael.  
She knew that she wouldn't probably stay alive for long if she stays there and it woul be safer outside these walls but she couldn't hide from the police forever.  
She took a deep breath "Alright Michael. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Michael seemed very relieved.  
"Thank you Jennifer. I promise that once we get out of this place i'll get you somewhere safe and you don't have to worry about police. That is only if you can make me a small favor"

She had a questioning look on her face.

"I need a key to the infirmary and you are the only one who can get it to us"

"Why me? What do you mean?"

"I've noticed that you and Dr. Tancredi are getting along very well" he started

"Don't tell me you're going to ask me to steal her keys Michael?"

Michael just sighed.

"Michael i can't do that. She is the only person who i can talk freely in here. She's the one who supports me. I can't just turn my back to her ike that. And if we get caught we're not the only one in trouble"

"Look Jen i'm so sorry that i have to ask you to do this but it's the only way. It's all i'm asking.  
I'll make it up to you"

She really wanted to get out of there but she didn't want to betray her only friend in that place. The only person who listens and talks to her.

She thought about this whole thing for a while.  
"Fine Michael. I'm in. Now what do you want me to do?" she sighed.

"Thank you Jennifer. I promise you wont regret this"


	6. The Keys

Jennifer was standing behind at the Infirmary door waiting for Sara Tancredi.

She was really nervous but she tried not to show it to the C.O who was standing next to her.

After a while Sara Tancredi walked over to them and opened the door.

Jennifer and the C.O stepped inside.

She still had her handcuffs on.

"I don't think we need those" Sarah said pointing at the handcuffs.

The guard looked at Sarah and then Jennifer. He sighed and took off the handcuffs and left.

Sara waited until he was out of sight.

She smiled to Jennifer "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked and placed her keys to the table.

"Not really. I guess i'm still just a bit shocked about the riot and all" she sighed.

I can't do this to her she thought.

Sara nodded. "I understand.." she was cut off by Brad Bellick who knocked the door.

She sighed "Excuse me" she said to Jennifer and opened the door.

Brad said something to Sara.

"I'm going to check one thing. Ill be back in a second" she said and left with Bellick.

She left the keys to the table and Jennifer was alone.

No. I can't do this. But it's my only way out of here. If it even works. Im going to die in this place sooner or later she quickly grabbed the keys and put them to her pockets.

I can't believe i'm doing this

Soon Sara came back and they talked for a while until the guard came to take Jen back to her cell.

Jennifer was sitting on her bed reading a book when the cell doors open. Yard time.

She was just about to get up when she heard a familiar voice from the cell door

"Well?"

She looked up. Michael.

"Yeah" she murmured.

Michael looked relieved "Good. I promise you wont regret this" he said and they started to walk outside.


End file.
